1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable broadcast program receiver and a diagnostic method of the cable broadcast program receiver.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A high-speed interface standard used in audio/video devices, i.e. a digital interactive interface for video & audio (DiiVA), has a network function operating at high speed and a level equivalent to Ethernet. DiiVA is a next-generation display interface that is capable of freely achieving connection among a personal computer (PC), a digital TV, and all display devices (Blulay Player, Set-top box, etc.) using one of the latest connectors. DiiVA may completely substitute the existing standard to achieve connection between a TV and a digital device in a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) mode. Also, DiiVA is a new technology to achieve connection among all display devices, such as a high definition TV (HDTV), using one connector to support reproduction of HD contents and construction of a network. DiiVA is compatible with HDMI, which is currently used. In the related industry, a digital input/output interface adopted in a digital TV (DTV) set and a set-top box is gradually converted to DiiVA. In a case in which a conventional cable broadcast program receiver has a DiiVA interface, however, a method of diagnosing the DiiVA interface of the cable broadcast program receiver is not provided. Although the DiiVA interface has trouble, therefore, it is not possible for a user or a head-end to find or solve the trouble of the DiiVA interface.